Story of Another Us
by Davey13
Summary: Everyone's in love everything is okay. Nothing can go wrong right. A love story between Alvin and Jeanette but will their love last forever? Or will they fall apart?
1. The Date

**Writer Notes**

**Davey: HOOOLLLYYYY SHIIIIT I'm finally back after so fucking long. It's been like 9 years since I've been on here. Maybe 8 or 7 years? I don't know point is I'm back for a bit with a new fic. Not only is it mine but also a very good friend of mine that inspire me to actually write something after so long. My friend PJ is the main Writer of this fic and im Co-writing it. What's up dude?**

**PJ: Hey guys I'm pretty new to uploading stories but we'll be uploading maybe once or twice a week depending on our schedules. Also I helped him when he thought about giving up. We became friends through this site and helped me start my own fic which I will upload soon. Feel free to read it once its up. I hope you guys like this fic we wrote.**

**Davey: I have to thank PJ for helping me write this fic I honestly thought I wouldn't be back here if it wasn't for him. Enough of our shit Here is "Story of Another us" And as he said I hope you guys enjoy this Don't forget to Read Review and Enjoy guys.**

**PJ: So Davey when are you gonna start writing Random Alvinette 2?**

**Davey: Please stop...**

**Disclaimer: Davey or PJ don't own any Alvin and the Chipmunks character.**

**Chapter One: The Date**

"Jeanette waited patiently, Alvin said he'd be there to pick her up at 8:00. It was ten after. "Alvinnn, where are you?" She whined in annoyance. Of course, being popular meant she could have any guy falling for her in seconds flat and at her whim. But she had her heart set on Alvin, the cute troublemaker. The doorbell rang. Jeanette went to answer it, and there stood Alvin. "Hey, Jeanette. Sorry i'm late. I had to listen to Simon's lecture about particle physics and using nuclear energy for limitless power. At least i learned something new tonight." He said. She sighed. "It's fine, Alvin. At least you didn't forget, lest i made you always remember. Come on, let's go." She said. Alvin smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed and giggled. He opened the passenger side door of his car and helped her in before getting in his side, and started the car. The engine thrummed to life as he backed out of her driveway. With that, they were off on their date."

"Alvin you're taking me shopping right after our date right? She asked him as he looked straight into the road. "Of course princess, I told you anything for you." He looked at her grabbed her hand and kissed it. As she giggled and kissed his cheek as he smiled at her. "Alvin keep your eyes on the road." Jeanette giggled. "I can't help it with a beautiful girl next to me." He replied.

"You really are a heart-stealer, aren't you? Jeanette asked sensually. He couldn't help but stare at the girl, not bothering to focus on his driving. "Alvin! Dumbass, watch the road!" She screamed, slapping him to his senses. "Oof! Damn, woman!" Alvin said, swerving to avoid an oncoming tanker that nearly ran them off the road. "Hey, jackass! Watch where you're going! He yelled at the top of his lungs at the driver. "Yeah? Same to you, mac!" The trucker shot back. Jeanette glared at him, half-fuming and half-terrified that they nearly had an accident. "A-alvin, if you don't manage to kill us first, I will." She said. "Heh, sorry, love. It's just that I've felt I worked soo hard to win you from Simon, I thought i'd take a minute to really admire the smartest and most drop-dead gorgeous Chipette a 'Munk ever laid eyes on." Alvin said, his cheek still stinging from the slap. At this, she blushed a deep crimson. "Alvin... Be careful, or else i'll drain you dry tonight." Jeanette said, shooting him a wink. "I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart." He replied. His charm was ever present, even all these years later. "Now, what does the lovely lady want?" He asked, studying her face for hints. This left her a giggly mess.

"Alvin pulled up at the mall's parking lot looking around to see where he will park his car. "Damn I can't find a single spot what the hell. I might as well park in the back." he said. "Allllvviiinn, I don't wanna walk today." Jeanette complained. "Mmm, but I bet you wanna walk around the stores don't you." He replied to her. "Hmm…" she crossed her arms and looked away. Alvin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry baby, I'll carry you to every store you wanna go to." He smirked as she looked at him. "You're lucky I love you, you chipmunk." Jeanette said. "I'm the best of the three." Alvin replied. She giggled as Alvin parked the car at the back of the mall. "You know if gets dark by the time we get out think we can you know..." Jeanette looked at Alvin as her eyes went wide. "ALVIN!" Jeanette screamed as she light punched him in the shoulder and stepped out of the car. Alvin just laughed and thought to himself, "Public sex is wild."

Alvin carried Jeanette into the many stores around the city mall. Jeanette saw a few cute dresses and outfits she'd been wanting to try. Alvin, being the gentleman he was paid for everything she looked at. Then she saw it, a beautiful gold and silver necklace, a single large amethyst in its center. "Alvin, this looks amazing. I'd love to have it, but I don't want to seem like i'm emptying your bank account." She told him. "Aw, shucks. No, babe. It's fine. I've got it. Anything for you, my dear." Alvin said, chuckling. "Are you sure? I mean, I bought all these clothes and you're still willing to get it?" She asked, her old worrying self started to resurface. Alvin shut that down with a firm kiss. "Of course, angel. Don't worry yourself too much." He said. "Ma'am, i'd like this necklace gift-wrapped for my lovely lady, here. How much? Ok, thanks." Alvin said as he paid for the jewelry. "Oh my God, thank you soo much baby!" Jeanette squealed as he put it on her. Jeanette was then determined to give the chipmunk the best night of their lives when they got home later that night. "You're welcome, love. I told you, I've got it." Alvin replied, pulling her into a deep and loving kiss. "Let's go home. By the look in your eyes, I think i'm gonna get pounced on." He said, laughing. "You have no idea, hon." Jeanette replied, winking and kissing him to illustrate her point.

"Aside from sex babe, wanna get some food?" Alvin asked while having his around around Jeanette. She laughed and nodded her head. Alvin drove out of the mall parking and headed to a nearby restaurant.

"Where would you like to eat, Jeanette?" Alvin asked. She was surprised that he could carry her and all the things that she bought without breaking a sweat. The young chipmunk certainly kept himself in shape, that much was for sure. His muscles rippled with all the weight bearing down on him, yet he showed no signs of discomfort. She was in awe of his strength. "I-i-i d-d-don't k-know..." She finally said, almost breathlessly. Alvin just laughed. "Ok, my dear. We'll figure it out when you're able to think straight." "Ok, Alvie..." Jeanette giggled. She liked using his pet name, and he didn't mind at all. "H-how about Chili's?" She asked him when they got to his car. "Sure, sounds good." He replied. Jeanette's worries came back again. "A-a-a-alvinnn... Don't you think this's a bit much?" She whined. But he wasn't having any of it. "Jeanette; Jeanette, Jeanette... I've saved for months to have this date with you. It'll be all worth it." Alvin patted her head and kissed her. "Off to Chili's, then." He said as he started the car."

**Davey: I hope you guys enjoyed our first chapter we'll keep them coming. Thanks for reading guys. (:**

**PJ: Until next time on "Story of Another Us"**


	2. Reunion Old Desires, and Tragedy

**Davey: Whoaaaa here we are with chapter 2. **

**PJ: No writers block this week and we were able to finish this chapter quicker!**

**Davey: I hope you're enjoying this story and don't forget, Read Review and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Chapter Two: Reunion; Old Desires, and Tragedy**

"Alvin and Jeanette went into Chili's and had a wonderful time, eating burgers and Alvin making Jeanette laugh with his old immaturity. "Alvin, stop! I don't wanna choke." Jeanette said after finishing a bite of her burger. "Heh, sorry love." Alvin replied sheepishly. "You're just so beautiful. You know that, love? " Alvin stared at her. "Stop it Alvin, you're making me blush."

He smiled at her as the waiter brought them more plates of fries. They ate dessert; paid for their meal, and got in the car and drove home.

Once they were home, Alvin decided to call his brother Simon and his girlfriend Brittany over for a visit. Theodore and Eleanor couldn't make it due to their cooking show. "Simon, bro! Good to hear from you! Listen, how's about you and Brittany come over for a bit, yeah? No, no need to dress up. Just an informal thing. Ok, we'll see you guys in an hour. Drive safe! Bye." Alvin hung up his phone. "Who were you talking to, sweetie?" Jeanette asked when he got off the phone. "Simon. I asked him and Brittany if they'd come visit." Alvin replied.

Jeanette had not seen her sister ever since she moved out of the Miller home and moved in with Alvin four years prior. "Oh my god! Brit's coming here? Simon, too? I'm soo excited!" Jeanette squealed with joy as she hugged Alvin. Alvin laughed and hugged her back. An hour later, Simon and Brittany showed up. The doorbell rang, and Jeanette ran to answer it. "Ahh! Brittany!" Ahh! Jeanette!" The sisters hugged one another. "Alvin! My no-good troublemaker of a brother! Come here, you rascal!" Simon said, hugging Alvin. Alvin returned the hug. "Simon! You smart-ass! I haven't seen you in years! You haven't driven Brittany crazy yet, eh?" They slapped each others' backs. "How was the drive? Alvin asked. "Not bad at all, I took the highway onto the short streets" Simon replied to his brother. "_Alvin _nearly got us killed today while driving me home from lunch." Jeanette said, playfully glaring at Alvin. Brittany laughed out loud and shook her head. "Seville, you idiot." Alvin just shrugged and chuckled in return.

"You guys want some water? Sit down guys, it's been so long." Simon and Brittany sat down on the couch while Jeanette went to the kitchen for drinks. As Alvin and Simon caught up with each other, Brittany just stared at Alvin looking at his body and his eyes. "_I miss you Alvin.." _she thought to herself. "I got the drinks, guys." Jeanette announced as she came into the room snapping Brittany out of her thoughts. "Thanks, love." Alvin said as he rubbed her leg while she passed the water to her sister and her ex boyfriend.

"Oh Simon can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Jeanette asked. "Yes of course, if you excuse us." Jeanette and Simon got up and walked to the kitchen. Once they were settled, Jeanette and Simon spoke incessantly. Alvin and Brittany stayed on the couch to let their exes talk amongst themselves. There used to be tension, but it was all gone and accepted after time had passed.

"Hi, Brit. How's life?" Alvin asked. "F-fine, A-a-alvin. H-h-how's y-you and Jeanette doing?" Brittany replied nervously. Alvin chuckled. "We're fine, Brittany. God, it's been so long. You look great, by the way." He said. "T-t-thanks. Y-you, too. Brittany said. She cleared her throat. "Alvin, i have to ask you something. Do you think about us?" She asked him. "Sometimes, but those days are over. I'm with Jeanette now, and you're with Simon." He replied. "I know, it's just... I miss you." Brittany said. She moved closer to him. He backed up. "Whoa, Brittany. Wait. You know better than this..." "Alvin, I don't know how much longer I can take I miss you, you don't even reply to me like you used to."

Brittany kept on getting closer and closer to him. "Brittany, that's all in the past we've talked about this before." Brittany looked at Alvin straight into his blue eyes. "Alvin... I need you." She whispered. Alvin stared back into her eyes. "_Shit I knew something like this was going to happen. _" Alvin thought to himself. He slowly tried to back away but reached the end of the couch. He tried looking around desperately for help. "_If Simon and Jeanette walk in it'll be a long talk._ _Ugh just explai-_" Before Alvin could finish, Brittany cut him off. "I love you, Alvin." She stated finally. His eyes went wide. Brittany kissed him, hard and with purpose.

"Wait, so this is why I would get it wrong I get it Simon." "Mhm" Simon nodded. "That small miscalculation is what messed up your entire equation." Jeanette was writing notes on her notebook as Simon pulled out his phone. "I finally understand it, thank you so much Simon I really appreciate it." She smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. It caught Simon off guard making his eyes go wide and hugged her back. "_I missed this part of us… Simon." _Jeanette stared at the wall with no thoughts. Simon noticed her odd behavior and made a mental note of it. _Jeanette seems… Lost. I wonder what it could be?_ He thought to himself.

She was slowly letting go, then kissed Simon's cheek. Simon let go quickly, staring into her eyes. The kitchen was dead silent, until Simon's phone went off. They both gasped and pulled away. Jeanette looked away and cleared her throat "Y-you should get that S-simon" "O-of course sure thing." His glasses coming askew in the confusion. He answered his phone. "Hello, this is Simon Seville speaking. Oh hi, Dave! Nice to hear from you. Brittany and i are fine, we're just visiting Alvin and Jeanette. I'd love to talk, but i've got some catching up to do, Dave. Don't worry, i'll make sure Alvin doesn't get into trouble. Although, i think Jeanette's got that covered."

She giggled. "Ok, nice talking with you, Dave. Bye." He hung up. Jeanette smiled at their conversation. She picked up her water cup and took a sip. "Oh Simon I was going to ask, remember the time when you fell in the hallway back in highschool?" She giggled. "That was not funny, Jeanette." Simon said as he fixed his glasses and looked at her. He couldn't help but laugh and smile back at her. "We should get back with Alvin and Brittany they probably miss us." Jeanette nodded and smiled. "I'll bring them snacks." She said, moving to the fridge and cupboard to gather the snacks. _Why would Jeanette kiss my cheek like that? _Simon wondered, feeling an old spark for her he hadn't felt in four long years. He shook it off. _No, Simon. Jeanette's with Alvin, now. You're with Brittany, no matter how stunning Jeanette still looks… _Simon was snapped out of his thoughts by Jeanette clearing her throat. "Simon? Hello? I need your help carrying this back." She said, giggling. "U-u-uh, s-sure. Sorry, Jean." Simon said nervously. Jeanette just laughed. "It's ok, Si. Let's get back to the others." She said as they went back to the living room.

Simon and Jeanette came into the living room laughing and smiling only to stop and look at both Alvin and Brittany. "Are you guys alright?" Jeanette asked. Alvin looked up and said "Yeah babe, nothing's wrong." he gave his charmful smile. Only Brittany knew he was lying. She knows the difference between his real and fake cocky smile. "Yeah Jean we are fine, we just had a kinda deep conversation." Simon raised an eyebrow. "What about?" he asked. "Well you know like umm..." Brittany looked at Alvin hoping that he would get the hint to say something.

Alvin quickly caught on. "Yeah you know like umm how red is better than pink." he looked at Brittany and she caught on and nodded her head. "No way Alvin, pink is a much better color" "OH yeah?" Yeah!" Brittany replied. Jeanette giggled and laughed "You guys haven't changed a bit." Simon gave a smile and shook his head. "I concur with Jean's assessment. Very astute, Jeanette." Simon said. Jeanette blushed a little at his compliment. "Thanks, Simon." She replied with a smile.

Once they were all back in the living room, Alvin got up and went over to Jeanette, his hunger forgotten now that Brit acted so… Boldly. She looked at him curiously, it seemed as if something was bothering him.

_I wonder what he's thinking about._

**Davey: Get ready for chapter 3 soon guys writing is in progress. See you Soon.**


	3. Lie To Me

**Davey: WE ARE BACK! What's up guys hope you're all having a good day here is chapter 3.**

**PJ: We also have special surprise today. Since we had a good couple of days to work on this story we are adding two chapters today.**

**Davey: Fuck yeah we are feels great getting back into writing even though it takes a while to write something. Anyways enough of us. Here is chapter 3!**

**PJ: Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any AATC characters. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Lie To Me**

While the four lovers and ex lovers enjoyed their drinks and talks, Alvin was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the incident that happened with Brittany. "_Damn, she really kissed me. Why do I feel so... confused?_" Alvin was lost in thought and looked at Brittany. "_What's wrong with me? Why...do I wanna kiss Brit? It makes me happy?_" Brittany saw him looking at her. She tried not to make as much eye contact. "_Do I..like Brittany?_" Alvin? Hellooooo. Jeanette waved her hands in front of him. "Earth to Alvin from another planet, mission control here do you copy?" "Huh?" Alvin shook his head getting out of his deep thoughts. "Did I snooze or something?" " You were doing something" Jeanette replied. As Simon and Brittany laughed. "Well I think it's time for us to leave" Simon hugged Brittany and kissed her head. Brittany put her head on Simon's chest. Jeanette was a bit jealous seeing her sister on her ex boyfriend. "_Jeanette calm down she is your sister they're in love" _

"Alright well let me say bye to my sister" Brittany told Simon as she unwrapped herself from his hug. "It was nice seeing the both of you and catching up we need to do this again with Theo and Ellie" Brittany said hugging Jeanette. "That sounds like a good idea" Alvin said getting up from the couch. "I'll see you around bro" The two chipmunk brothers fist bumped as they all walked out. "Goodnight guys have a safe drive" Alvin and Jeanette said and waved as Simon was opening the door for Brittany. They watch them leave out of their driveway and started heading back inside their apartment. Alvin grabbed Jeanette from the waist making her gasp and look at him. Straight into his blue eyes. And they kissed. "it's pretty nice outside isn't it babe." He hugged her and they smiled together. "Yeah, it really is nice out here" They stood quiet staring into the night sky both in deep thoughts. "_I'm sorry.."_

On the drive home Brittany was in the passenger seat scrolling through her Twitter. "Brit?" "Yeah babe?" Brittany replied while still scrolling on her phone. "Remember this song?" Simon turned the radio louder. Brittany stopped scrolling and heard the song. Then looked at Simon.

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never last. **_

"Babe you're making me remember this night it was so magical" Simon smiled while she kissed his cheek and played with his hair.

"We were so young and stupid weren't we?" "You haven't changed a bit" Simon kissed her cheek. "Wow Simon I've grown up a lot" she said crossing her arms. He just laughed at her. "Hmm" she looked away at Simon. Brittany looked outside the window as rain started to come down lightly, and as if it was pure coincidence her Spotify playlist started up a sad song.

_**Switching into airplane mode again We're not alright but I'll pretend.**_

"_Alvin.."_

_**Press my cheek against the glass Just be good 'til I get back  
The ground disappears I hold back the tears I check my phone to see your face staring back as if to say Don't worry, you won't be lonely**_

Brittany was trying really hard not to show her emotions. She felt a hand on her head playing with her hair.

"_Simon…I'm so sorry"_

_**Why won't you love me?**_

She looked up to see Simon. Her heart hurt. She was confused. She continued to look at the road ahead. Not saying a word. Feeling his hands on her hair.

Alvin was in his bathroom getting out of the shower drying his hair with his towel. Getting all dressed up ready for bed he checked his phone. 11:30 pm it showed at the top of his phone. He press his text messages and went to Brittany's contact name. And stared.

_**Three missed calls at 2 AM And you say you never heard You're late to get to work **_

He was starting to type a message. He deleted it and retyped it only to deleted it again.

_**Can you tell me why I hold on to you and you hold on to me?  
**_

Jeanette laid in bed on her phone looking at pictures of her and Simon when they were a couple. "_Simon. It's difficult to see you again_"

_**Why won't you love me?**_

As Simon paid attention to the song. All he could think of was Jeanette.

"_Jeanette… Jeanette_"

"SIMON LOOK OUT!" "Wha-oh shit!" Simon pressed his breaks but the rain only made the car slip into the side. Brittany closed her eyes and screamed. Tires screeching. He tried his best to keep control of the car they spun for bit and everything stopped.

**PJ: Whoa Are they gonna be okay? Find out next chapter.**


	4. What Are We?

**Davey: Ooof don't have much to say for this chapter just that it's going to be intense.**

**PJ: You really change the story compared to the way I was writing it.**

**Davey: Sorry bro it's the suspense I wanted to add. **

**PJ: Riiighhttttt.**

**Davey: Read Review and Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the AATC characters **

**Chapter 4**

**What Are We?**

Everything was a blur. Simon and Brittany had their eyes closed. Simon had his hands tight on the steering wheel, afraid to open his eyes and see the worst. Seconds turned to minutes until he finally got the courage to open his eyes. He looked left and right. "_Brittany!_" Was his first thought. Simon turned to her. Brittany had her eyes closed ready for the impact. "Brit? Are you alright? You can open your eyes sweetheart, we're okay." She heard Simon's voice. Slowly opening her eyes and looked around. "What happened, Simon?" She asked looking worried. Her blue eyes looked at Simon's searching for an answer. "I don't know. I'll go outside and check." Simon reached for the door about to open it when she grabs his arm. "Be careful" He looked back at her and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll be alright love don't worry. Suddenly someone tapped on window pretty loud making both Simon and Brittany jump and gasp. "Hey you guys alright in there?" Simon lowers the window "Yeah we're good. Are you? What happened?" Simon asked. "My tire blew out by the time I saw y'all it was too late to break entirely and this rain isn't helping" the driver responded. "Do you need any help?" It's alright help is already on the way buddy looks like I busted your tail light" the driver said looking at the lights on Simon's car. Simon hopped out the car to check.

"It's really not bad at all I can replace this" "Are you sure? I can pay for you light." The driver said as he reached into his wallet. "Oh no worries sir, I can get it fixed." The driver looked at Simon "Really I feel bad" he pulled out a hundred dollars and was offering it to Simon. "No it's alright keep your money as long as nothing bad happened I think we are okay" the driver smiled. "Alright then y'all have a good night" "you too." Simon replied "and stay safe." they waved and went to each of their cars.

Brittany was on the phone with Jeanette explaining the situation. "No we are fine Jeanette just a minor incident oh Simon's back I'll talk to you later. Bye" Simon got in the car and put his seat belt on. "What happened? Is the car alright?" Brittany looked at Simon with worried eyes. "Don't worry it's fine he just broke the tail light but I'll get that fixed tomorrow" Simon started the car and continued on their way home.

Jeanette set her phone down on her cabinet next to her bed and waiting for Alvin to get back from his shower. He walks in in his PJs ready drying his hair with his towel. "Alvin?" "Yeah Jean?" Alvin replies. "Brittany and Simon got into a car accident." "What!? Are they okay ? Where are they? Do they need help?" "Alvin Alvin calm down they're fine" Jeanette went up to him and hugged him to assure that everything was fine. "They just had a small accident a van hit the back of their car but nothing major happened" Alvin sighed in relief. "That's good, i'm glad nothing bad happened." "Yeah, me too." Jeanette said while hugging Alvin.

He hugged back but was lost in his thoughts. "_I hope Brittany is okay..._" He cleared his throat. "Ahem, alright babe, let's head to sleep it's getting pretty late." He kissed Jeanette and she smiled heading back to bed. Around 2 in the morning, Alvin couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but nothing could satisfy him to sleep. He was thinking of a girl, and it wasn't Jeanette. He tossed and turned some more until he finally thought "_Shit I can't take it anymore_" he reached for his phone went into his messages and pressed Brittany's contact.

"_Brit are you okay? I heard about what happened today._" Brittany was getting out of the car when her phone vibrate. She flipped it over and saw Alvin's contact name. Her stomach began getting butterflies. She quickly replied back to him "_yeah we're fine nothing major happened" _ Alvin's phone light came on he got his phone smiling a bit. "_That's great I'm glad nothing happened Jeanette told me what happened I got scared something happened to you_" he quickly realized what he said and sent another text "_and Simon_" he sighed thinking what a close call that was. If Brittany finds out that he likes her again who knows what would happen. "_Why are all these feelings coming back? It's confusing_"

"_I'm glad you care about us Alvin thanks that means a lot (: _" Brittany texted as she showered letting the hot water hit her body_. _"_I think my feelings for Alvin are getting stronger but why? He's so annoying and irritating and stupid. But he's kind hearted when he cares about something_" she was thrown off of her thoughts when she heard a bang on the bathroom door. "Brittany? Are you getting out soon?" "In a minute, Simon." she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"_Of course Brittany it's what friends are for (: _" Alvin replied back. He set his phone down and just stared at his ceiling for a while until his phone vibrated again. "_Thanks Alvin. Anyways, I'm gonna head to sleep it's pretty late I'll ttyl" _ the message read. "_Alright Brit. Have a goodnight and sleep well don't let the bed bugs bite_" Brittany laughed at his message "_Lol, you're stupid. Night, Alvin._" "Lmao. _Night, Brit._" She couldn't help but giggle at his immaturity as she set her phone down.

They both laid on their bed, sighing "Alvin." "Brittany."

They sighed again and went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

The next morning, Alvin and Jeanette awoke, had breakfast, and went to Simon and Brittany's place since Jeanette worried about them due to the accident, especially Simon. "Oh, i'm so glad you guys are ok." she said, running up to hug Simon, then Brittany. Alvin found her behavior a bit odd. But Brittany hugged him. They weren't aware of how long they'd been holding each other until Jeanette broke the silence. "Alvin; Brittany. You can let go now." she said. "R-right." Alvin said, although he didn't want to let her go. "Y-yeah, sorry." Brittany felt the same. They let go.

Alvin looked over and saw that Jeanette was still holding Simon as well. "You told us to let go, but you're still hugging Simon." Alvin pointed out. "Huh? Oh, i'm sorry Si." she said, releasing him reluctantly. "It's alright, Jean." he replied, wishing she hadn't. The couples returned to one another. Out of the blue, Simon asked Jeanette "Hey, Jean. Uh, you want to hang out sometime?" _Einstein's ghost! Do i feel like an idiot..._ He thought to himself, wondering why he'd said such a thing. Jeanette looked at Alvin, he was apprehensive at first, but said "Ah, what the hell. Brit, wanna get some ice cream and maybe take in a movie?" her heart jumped a little when he said that. "Sure, Alvin. I'd like that." she said, a small smile on her face. "Alvin, you sure you're ok with this?"

Jeanette asked. Normally, he'd be pissed but he saw it as an opportunity for them to catch up and reminisce. "You go ahead, Jean. I'll see you at home later tonight?" Alvin asked. She giggled. "Of course, babe. Now, don't go and start bickering all over again." she wagged a finger at them like she was their parent. Giving their respective others a kiss, Brittany got in Alvin's car and Jeanette in Simon's. They drove in opposite directions. "Simonette" went to the park for the serenity, while "Alvittany" went to get ice cream and see a movie. "Simon, how've you and Brittany been doing?" Jeanette asked him.

"We're ok, Jeanette. I'm helping her overcome her competitiveness and one-dimensionalism." he replied. "That's sweet of you, Si." she said. It was getting chilly as they sat there. "Simon, would you… Hold me? I'm kind of cold." she shivered. Luckily, Simon had his jacket on, and he gave it to her while also hugging her for extra warmth. "There, Jean. Feel better?" he asked. "Yes, but what about you?" she asked, worried he'd get cold too. "As long as we stay close together, our combined thermic temperatures should provide ample enough heat in order to stave off this confounded chill." he said. She laughed, a part of her missed having intelligent conversations with him. It was more than that, though. She missed him. Sure, Alvin was sweet but… He held her just right, scooting closer to him.

"Jeanette, you're awfully close there." he said, snapping her back to reality. "Hmm? Crap, i'm sorry." she apologized. "Don't be, i like it." he replied. They locked eyes for a minute, before Simon said "Umm, excuse me Jeanette. I'll be right back. I uh, gotta use the restroom." he said before leaving for the restroom. _Damn. What'd i almost do?!_ Jeanette thought. She almost kissed Simon. She shouldn't be having these feelings, but she did. In the bathroom, Simon splashed water on his face and dried off before taking out a bottle filled with a light blue mixture in it. _Dave, forgive me… _he swallowed it in one gulp and immediately clutched his stomach. One hand on his stomach and the other at his temple, falling over and groaning "Jeanette… Ahh, ahh!"

Simon emerged, looking more confident than ever. He walked over to Jeanette with a rose in his mouth, his eyes sparkled mischievously. Jeanette was surprised at his sudden change in demeanor. "Simon? Are you ok?" she asked. He looked up at her, and smiled, speaking in a French accent. "Ha-ha! Who is this Simon you speak of, le petite cherub? For you seem to have us mistaken, mademoiselle. I am Simone! Vos lèvres, elles se sentent comme du feu. Vos yeux brillent comme des diamants merveilleux! Tu es si belle, magnifique!" he said, taking her hand and spinning her around, dipping her. She found herself blushing deeply. "W-what does that m-mean, S-simon, er, S-s-simone?" she stammered.

"Ah, you seem not to speak the language of love. No matter, i translate! He cleared his throat before he began "Your lips, they feel like fire. Your eyes sparkle like wonderful diamonds! You're so beautiful, magnificent!" he finished with a flourish, kissing her hand and giving her the rose. "Tu as eu mon coeur depuis le premier jour, mon ami. Hélas, le tien appartient à un autre. Mais, je vais le gagner! I translate, hahaha! You've had my heart from day one, mon ami. Alas, yours belongs to another. But, i will win it!" after he finished, he kissed her intensely and led her to her seat. She was struck dumb, giggling like a schoolgirl with how unexpectedly romantic "Simone" was being. The french was a bit much, but she liked it. He got up; bowed and winked at her.

"I must leave you, Jeanette. For there is another that i feel i must woo. Adieu, mademoiselle!" he started walking to his car, until the potion wore off. He fell down. "Simone, Simone! Wake up!" Jeanette said, shaking him. Unnnhh, my head. What happened?" Simon asked, looking around. "Simon? Oh, no… Come on, casanova. Get up, careful." She helped him up and they sat there in silence. _Alvin's gonna be so furious…_ Jeanette thought. "Simone, i'd like to go home now, if you don't mind." she said, handing him his jacket back. "Who's Simone?" he asked, still dazed. "Never you mind who he is, let's go." she replied, waiting at his car's passenger side. "Ok, Jeanette." He opened the door for her to take her back to Alvin.

At the ice cream shop, Alvin sat with Brittany and they enjoyed their treat. "Alvin, i want to thank you for showing me a good time." she said."More so than Simon?" he asked in return. "Don't push your luck, Seville." she laughed. Well, then. "Maybe this oughta change your mind, Miller." he pulled her in for a kiss, which caught Brittany by surprise. She opened up to it, breaking off when her phone rang. It was Simon. She told them where they were. "I love you, Simon." she said before hanging up. Alvin's spirits sank a bit when she'd said that. He finished his ice cream, then asked her "Brittany, do you really love Simon?" Thinking quickly, she replied "Y-yes. Yes, i do." "Your behavior during that kiss suggested otherwise." he said, his trademark grin on his face.

She was going to retort, but Simon and Jeanette pulled up. "I've gotta go; see you later Alvie, er, Alvin." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a hug before the Miller sisters passed each other without a word. Each thinking about what had happened today. _What am i gonna tell Alvin? _Jeanette thought while in the shower that night. _What am i gonna tell Simon? _Brittany also thought while preparing dinner in the kitchen. Simon sat in his lab, wondering why Jeanette had abruptly wanted to leave when everything was going fine. Then he saw the light blue potion, and realized what had happened. "I'm a fool." he said bitterly. "No, you're not." a voice said. He whirled around, it was Brittany. "Sweetheart! What're you doing up?" he asked, covering up his personality potion. "I came to tell you dinner'll be ready soon. Come, fill something else other than your head for once." she said, chuckling. "As you command, princess." he said, coming up from the dusty, experiment and note-filled basement of their house. "You flirty brainiac." she said, giggling. In response he swatted her butt. They sat down to eat.

Jeanette emerged from the shower, and Alvin was waiting for, having already showered himself. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "Are you ok, baby?" he asked her, concerned with her reticence. "Mmm-hmm, i'm fine, Alvie." she replied. Although she really wasn't. "Just tired, that's all." she finished. "Jeanette, do you… Love me?" Alvin asked apprehensively. This made her sit up and turn the lamp in their bedroom on. "Alvin Seville, of course i love you. Why do you ask such a ridiculous question?" she asked in return. "Never mind that, let me show you…" she climbed on top of him, hands on his chest while she bent down to kiss him with as much passion as "Simone" had shown her.

Back at Brittany and Simon's house, they'd just finished dinner. Brittany was going to do the dishes, but Simon stopped her. "Let's worry about the dishes in the morning, sweetie." he said, picking her up and leading her to the bedroom. In their minds, though. They were thinking of their exes as the night went on.

**Davey: What did you guys think? Wasn't this a plot twist? Anyways heading back to writing board see you guys soon!**


	5. Mistakes

**Chapter 5**

**Mistakes **

Early next morning Alvin woke up. Opening his eyes he saw Jeanette sleeping as he sat up "_Fuck, what am I gonna tell Jeanette_" he reached over for his phone and texted Brittany. "_You up yet?_" Simon opened his eyes hearing the sound of Brittanys phone going off. "_Who's texting Brit right now_" Simon thought as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He reached over and leaned to grab her phone. As he was about to reach it Brittany made a sudden movement. "_Wait Simon what are you doing? Why do I wanna check her phone? It's invasion of privacy dumb ass._" he was really curious on who was texting Brittany. "_Is my jealousy really getting to me? Or is it guilt?_" He shook his head and went to lie back down on his pillow. "_Jennette..._"

No response came from Brittany, so Alvin decided to get up and shower to clear his head. Jeanette woke up to the sound of the shower running. Slowly yawning and rubbing her eyes she reached for her glasses. She leaned back on her pillow hitting something with her head. "Oww" she rubbed her head "Ugh Alvin" she looked over to see what it was. It was his phone. "That's strange why is he showering it's eight in the morning" she grabbed it and accidently opened his phone. "You up yet? BRITTANY? Why is he texting Brittany this early?" Jeanette suddenly got a bad feeling in her gut as her mind question why is he texting her sister so early. She shook her head and headed to the kitchen.

Alvin finished his shower and headed to his room and find it empty. "Jean? Babe? Where are you?" He called out. "In the kitchen Alvin" He headed to where he heard her voice and saw her. He smiled. "Hey babe good morning" he leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back. "What's wrong Jean?" She looked up at his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" "I don't know I just woke up a little while ago" she continued staring at him. "_Why is she pissed?_" "It's eight in the morning you're never awake this early" he raised an eyebrow. "I just woke up a while my body felt like waking up. What's wrong Jeanette?" they both stared at each other. Jeanette sighed and crossed her arms. "What?" Alvin said. "Why are you texting Brittany at this hour?" "What are you talking about?" Alvin gave her a nervous look. "Don't act dumb, Seville." she looked more serious now. "I was just wondering if she was awake that's all" she raised her eyebrow, not believing a word he said. "What? I told her yesterday I was going to text her today." "So is that why you're up so early? To text my sister? Right." she rolled her eyes at him. "Jeanette you're acting hella strange." "OH! I'M the one acting strange!" "Yes you are Jean." "Whatever, Alvin." Alvin got closer to her and tried to hug and kiss her "Babe..." She pushed him away roughly. "What's your problem Jeanette?!"

"Just... Ugh, nothing." she stomped back in her room and slammed the door closed. Alvin stood there confused on what happened. Jeanette opened the door and yelled "OH, BY THE WAY, NEXT TIME BE MORE CAREFUL WHERE YOU LEAVE YOUR PHONE!" and slammed the door shut again, locking it. "_Aww, shit._" Alvin figured out why she was upset. Alvin went up to the room's door and tried to open it. "Jean, babe. Open the door." "Go away, Alvin" "Why are you so upset?" she glared at the door. "You know why." "No, i don't. Open the door." "NO!" she yelled back. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, JEANETTE!" she gasped and looked at the door. "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, ASSHOLE!" she got up and unlocked the door, letting him in even though she was pissed at him. "You idiot, why are you texting my sister in the morning?" "Why are you mad over that, and how do you know?" She scoffed. "Because she's my sister, and you left your phone on my pillow." "AND?" "Alvin, she's your ex, what do you mean "and?" "Jeanette, you're acting crazy." "Oh, now I'm acting crazy. Okay, Alvin!" "You are, you're making this a big fucking deal babe." she sighed "Look, I don't want to argue." "Well, you started it." "Shut up, Alvin!" "No, what the fuck... He shook his head in anger and frustration. "You know what? Fuck this, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but i'm leaving the house for awhile." "Alvin, where are you going?" Alvin left the room and grabbed his keys "Don't worry about it!" he yelled as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. She stared out the window and began to cry "I'm sorry, Alvin. Please, come back… I'm so sorry..." she slowly sat down on the sofa, taking off her glasses and cried softly.

Back at Simon's house, Simon was back in his lab just reminiscing and looking at his potion he drank the day before. "_Why am I feeling this way for Jeanette..._" he had a sudden urge to see her. He opened a drawer and pulled out an album Jeanette had made for them. He slapped the dust that was covered around the book. He was smiling and remembering each event in the photos. Meanwhile, Brittany woke up and checked her phone. "_Alvin?_" Her heart skipped a beat. She quickly opened the message and replied back. She looked and saw that Simon wasn't in bed with her. "Hmm?" She got up and walked to his lab and saw him looking at a book. Simon closed the book and opened his drawer setting it down when he felt someone staring at him and he looked over. "B-Brittany why d-didnt you knock?" He said as he got nervous and clumsy. "The door was open." she replied. "I-i-it was? I didn't e-e-even notice." he tried to hide the photo album but it fell and some pictures fell on the ground sliding to Brittany's feet. "_Oh, damnit._" thought Simon. Seconds felt like hours. Brittany reached over and grabbed the picture. "Care to explain these photos, Seville?" _Shit. Last name… _he thought. "Well? I'm waiting." Brittany said, tapping her foot in impatience and slow, steady burning anger. "T-those are just some old photos Jeanette and i took years ago swee… Sweetheart." he stammered out. "Here's what i think of your little album, you fucking asshole." She ripped the photo she held in half. "No!" he screamed. She grabbed the rest and with hysterical strength, she screamed and ripped the whole book in half. Simon was pissed. "You bitch!" he said as he slapped her. But he didn't realize what he had done until it was too late. That sent her over the edge. "SIMON SEVILLE! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU?! MY SISTER! YOUR EX!" She was sobbing uncontrollably, so much so that whatever he tried to say, she cut him off. "Brittany, it's not what you-" "WHAT, IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS?! HUH?! IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I FUCKING THINK!" Unexpectedly, she went from screaming at the top of her lungs to a barely audible whisper "But, then again... You never really put any thought into what i think..." her hand balled into a fist, and she punched him square in the jaw. The rest of his notes and experiments crashed to the floor as he fell, including his personality potion. His glasses were bent horribly out of shape. "Goddamnit… Ugh." he mumbled as he struggled to pick himself up, his mouth bled and he could've sworn she chipped or broken a tooth. He heard the door slam and tires skid out of the driveway, broken taillight and all. Two thousand one hundred and fifty pounds of metal and anger roared out into the street.

Alvin arrived at a bar, looking to drink away his troubles. "Hey, barkeep. Keep 'em comin'." Due to his strength and stamina, he was able to drink and not get too drunk. The bartender sighed as he handed him another glass. "Ya better slow down there, bud. Don't want a big burly dude like you starting shit in here." he said. "Ah, don't worry about me. Nobody will, a-anyway." he replied as he hiccuped. "I worry about you, Seville." a voice replied, the figure sat next to him. It was blurry, but he could vaguely make out the voice. His vision returned, and Brittany was there. Her knuckle was bruised and her cheeks puffy, as though she was crying. She had a hellish migraine headache. "Martini, please." she said, holding her head with her good hand. "Hey, miss. Watch him, will ya?" he asked as he handed her her drink. "Yeah, i will. Thanks." she said, taking the drink. Alvin laughed numbly, simply saying "Phone." "Photo album." she replied. "You didn't have to punch him, Brit." he said, rubbing her sore knuckle with the ice from her empty glass. She twitched at the feeling of it. "Emotion overcame me. Besides, he slapped me for ripping up the album, calling me a bitch." she said. "That's not like him. Hah, bet he's missing a few teeth, haha." he said. "I don't doubt it." she replied, giggling. "Since you're not hammered, you're driving." he waggled his keys in front of her. She chuckled. "Bastard." "Uh-huh, Dave raised the best one out of the three of us." he said, taking another shot while she took the keys as they left in a drunken and buzzed daze, paying for their drinks.

The doorbell rang at Simon's house. He groggily went to answer it. "Brittany i- Jeanette?" he said, surprised she was here. "H-hi, Simon. What happened to you?" she asked. He held the torn remnants of their treasured photo album. "Brittany found out about this, and, well… The results." he said, pointing to his face, mouth still bloody. "Oh, dear. Let's get you cleaned up. Come on, up we go." she helped him upstairs to the bathroom to wash off the blood. She put a band-aid on his mouth. "There, all better." she said, smiling. She eased him into bed. "If you want, i can stay." she offered. "I'd like that." he said. "Ok." She grabbed some blankets and pillows. "Where're you going?" he asked. "To the couch." he shook his head, and patted the space next to him. They stared into each other's eyes. And slowly kissed rubbing each other's backs taking off their clothes. "I love you" Simon groaned to her. "Simon, I love you too." moaning as their kiss session got more intense naked and kissing each other's necks. "I need you now Simon." "I've needed you ever since you left, Jeanette." She blushed and giggled. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Soon after they held each other as they fell asleep, the taped up album at their side.

Alvin and Brittany went to a hotel, no way they'd go home, being pissed at their counterparts and all. Alvin staggered unsteadily to the bed before falling. "Shit." he said, laughing. Brittany laughed with him. "Get up, asshole." she helped him up. "You're the asshole." he replied. They flopped on the bed, the booze affected them. Alvin leaned over and kissed her. "Stop it Alvin." she giggled. Alvin laughed and continued to kiss her. Soon Alvin started kissing her neck. "Brittany..." Alvin and Brittany recovered and were now fully sober. She ripped off Alvin's shirt and looked at him. "Clothes off now, Seville." she ordered, giggling while looking at his pants. "Yes, Miller. As you wish." he said, chuckling. They were fully naked, kissing and getting passionate. "I love you Brittany" "I love you too, Alvin." then they were asleep. Hands clasped together.


	6. Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 6**

**Hidden Secrets **

The sun was up shining bright for a new day. Jeanette slowly opened her eyes as the sun rays had awoken her. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she put her glasses on. "_Last night was incredible._" she looked over and saw Simon, and gasped. "_What have I done?_" She looked down to the ground and realized they were both naked. She now knew what she did. Simon felt the sheets move and opened his eyes. "Morning, Jean." he said, smiling and rubbed her naked back. No response. "Jean?" Jeanette just looked down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Simon sat up, putting his glasses on and hugged her. She looked up at him. "What have we done, Simon?" They stared at each other in silence. "It's all my fault." Simon buried his hands in his face. "No, Si. I-it's my fault, as well. We… We both wanted this." The room was quiet. Not a sound in the room. "Simon..." she said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, Jean?" he replied. She looked up again. "Can I be alone for a while?" He sighed. "Of course, Jeanette. Call me if you need anything i'm right here for you." he kissed her forehead; got dressed, and left. She got up and showered as well before getting dressed and driving home.

Back at the hotel room Alvin and Brittany were quietly staring at each other. "You know, it was great." she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alvin… We just had sex. I mean, we cheated on our partners, for Christ's sake." she said, throwing up an arm in disbelief. "When you put it like that, you make it sound depressing as hell." he replied, feeling a little hurt. Brittany sighed. "L-look, I just need some time to think, ok? This was too intense." Alvin looked down at the floor, not saying a word. "We should head back. Come on, i'll take you home." she said as she got up from her chair. Alvin grabbed her hand and she stopped. He got up and kissed her forehead. Not a word was said between them, but they knew what it meant. Those old feelings were back, stronger than ever.

Reaching Alvin's house, Brittany parked next to it. They both sighed. "Relax Brit, it'll be fine I'm sure." she turned to look at him. "I hope so." Alvin leaned in slowly and they began to kiss. She pulled back quickly. "Whoa; whoa, wait." she put up a hand. "Right now, is not the time for this." Alvin nodded understandingly. "Right." he said as he got out of her car. "Text or call me if you need anything, alright?" she gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Alvin." he smiled back and turned around to head home.

_I can't call you a stranger_

_But I can't call you_

_I know you think that I erased you_

_You may hate me but I can't hate you_

_And I won't replace you_

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

_Oh, let me know_

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

Brittany drove home and got caught up in her feelings; confused, scared, and most of all, lost. Tears fell from her eyes. "_Why did this happen? How could I let this happen? It shouldn't have ever happened. Damnit, Seville..._"

_You keep me up with your silence_

_Take me down with your quiet_

_Of all the weapons you fight with_

_Your silence is the most violent_

"_What am I gonna tell Simon?_" She gripped her steering wheel. Wiping her tears away at times. Genuinely fearful of how'd he react if she did tell him. "_God, i'm so stupid..._"

_You don't have to tell me_

_If you ever think of me_

_I know you say you're busy_

_In the wild fog of your memory_

_You don't have to tell me_

_I can still believe_

She finally reached her house and slowly entered her garage. Her heart was racing. "_Simon's home._" she put the car in park and gulped. Simon heard Brittany pulling in the driveway "_Oh, crap. Here we go._" he was just as nervous. She sighed, catching her breath and getting the strength to finally enter her house. He saw the door knob move slowly twisting its way open. The door opened, Brittany walked Into the house and closed the door behind her. She looked up to see Simon standing in the living room. "Hi, Simon." "Brittany I… Want to apologize about last night. I apologize for calling you a bitch. I-i guess i got caught up in the moment, and anger overtook me." "Simon, I do too. I'm so sorry for hitting you, and ripping up the album of you and Jeanette." she began to tear up. "Anger got the both of us." she sniffled. He hugged her and whispered "Hey, hey. It's okay Brittany. Let's be strong and move on from this, okay? Besides, i taped it up. No worries, my dear." Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded and hugged Simon back.

"_I'm sorry._"

Alvin walked into his house heading straight for the shower. "_I feel disgusting. I shouldn't have drank as much._" he opened the door to his room and was surprised to find Jeanette sitting on the bed. "Hey, babe." Alvin whispered nervously. She slowly looked up at him. Her normally intellectual mind raced and her eyes darted back and forth in anxiety. "_What do I tell him? Shit..._" Alvin saw her eyes, that must've meant something. Of course, he'd had his secret, too. The cruel irony in all this, was that the two vastly different couples had yet to reveal their trysts last night. Neither; though, were willing to admit it. Not yet, anyway. Jeanette looked up at the young Chipmunk; still dazed but slowly recovering from his drinking binge. If she told him now, he might end up drinking himself to death. She didn't want to lose him, though. So she took a deep breath, mentally and emotionally trying to brace herself. _Alvin, i love you… Please find it in your heart to forgive me one day. Whomever you choose, i'll still love you… _she thought.

"Alvin… H-honey... I-i've got something to tell you…" A single tear fell from her eye.

"Hey, why are you crying Alvin?" She wiped his tear from his face. He sighed. "I'm..sorry for yelling at you yesterday…I don't know what got over me." She looked up at him and she began to tear up as well. "I'm sorry too, Alvin… It's just knowing that you were talking to Brittany… Set me off." "I'm sorry, babe." They hugged for a while not saying a single word, but in contrast, their minds said a lot.

"_He doesn't know a thing..._"

"_I don't know how to tell her, if i even should tell her…"_

Days went by with their secrets hidden. No one but themselves knew what they've done. Alvin was on his couch one day when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked his phone and saw Brittany's contact name on the screen. "Need to talk ASAP" he replied and got off the couch. "Jean?" He walked to the room and saw Jeanette sleeping. He closed the room and headed out as fast as he could.

Alvin got out of his car to a nearby park and saw Brittany. When she put her phone away she saw Alvin, ran up and hugged him. "Hey." they said to each other and kissed. "Does she know?" Alvin looked at her. "Not a word. Does Simon?" Brittany shook her head. "What are we gonna do, Alvin?" He stood quietly and just hugged her then finally whispered. "I don't know."

Jeanette woke up to her empty bed wondering where Alvin went. She yawned while putting on her glasses and walking to the living room. He was nowhere to be found. She went to her kitchen and saw something that caught her eye. She walked to her window moving her curtain, seeing Simon standing there. "SIMON?" He quickly looks up and walks to the back door.

"Simon, what are you doing here? Jeanette said while letting him in. He kissed her and closed the door. "I missed you, Jean." They stared into each other's eyes. "Simon..." They continued kissing, fogging up their glasses and slowly making their way to the couch. Their kisses became more aggressive as they landed on the couch. She slowly pulled away "What's gotten into you?" "I don't know, but I wanna be with you physically." she smiled and kissed him. He slowly started taking off her shirt. But she looked down quickly. "Should we really be doing this, Si?" She whispered to him. Simon looked at her without saying a word. After a couple moments of silence she looked at him and said "Ok, but make it fast. I don't know when Alvin'll get back."

"Haaah, aaah… Al… A-al-vinnn!" Brittany squealed from the bushes. Alvin had to keep his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Sssh! Shit, Brittany! Relax…" He whispered into her ear. "I-i'm s-sorry, y-you just feel s-so good…" she whined. Just as he was about to be finished, her climax hit and she bit down on his hand. "Ow! Leggo!" he said, she let him go. He shook his hand and had to release his semen on the ground so as to not tip his brother off. "Dammit, Miller. You were lucky i got out in time." he grumbled at her. She simply smirked at him, happy and content in their afterglow. "Heh, i know you miss me. You wouldn't come to see me otherwise." she said. "Brittany, i'll admit yes, i miss you. But if Jeanette finds out about this..." he started to say. She cut him off by pulling him into a lustfully deep french kiss. "Who says she'll have to find out? It'll be our dirty… little… secret." she whispered, licking his lips and giggling. Alvin was in shock, he didn't know quite what to say, so he stared at her for a few minutes before returning the kiss. They got dressed and cleaned up the best they could before they went back to their cars, Alvin smacked her ass and she turned to wink at him.

"F-faster, Simon! Ohhh, shhhiiittt!" she screamed, riding atop him before he got up and spun around. "W-what're you…? Aahh!" she squeaked, he raised her leg up while going back inside her. She couldn't hold back anymore, and promptly came over his crotch. "J-jeanette! That's it, Jeanie! Mmmm…" he moaned out, releasing himself on her ass and some on her back. Both their glasses were fogged up, but somehow they stumbled into a loving kiss of their own. Both were exhausted. It was meant to be quick, but it still tired them out. Jeanette painted heavily, and said "S-si? S-simon. Get up, i don't want Alvin seeing you here. L-let's go." "F-fuck… Fuck him, Jeanette. I-i want to share your bed… W-with y-you, and only you." he managed to say, being spent himself. "Simon…" she whispered. He didn't answer. Instead, he made out with her for a minute then looked into her eyes, trying silently to convey the burning feelings he still had with her. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck before they heard Alvin's car pull up. Although it sounded a little farther off than usual. "You'd better go." she said as they got cleaned and dressed. He took his leave out the window and around to his car, speeding off just before Alvin turned the corner into his driveway. _"Damn, that was close." _he thought, wiping his sweat-covered brow in relief.

Alvin wondered why he heard burning rubber, but thought little of it and headed inside. "Hi, baby." he said when he saw Jeanette. "Hey, y-you ok?" he asked, concerned about her mysteriously covered in sweat. Also why the smell of air freshener hung heavy in the room, especially on the couch. "O-oh, h-hi A-alvin! You're uh, back! Where'd you go? I-i missed you." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Trying to hide her growing guilt, although he was just as guilty. "I-i just went out to grab a bite to eat, dear." he said. "I could've cooked for you, you know." she replied, smiling. "Yeah, but i thought i'd give you a break." he said. "Thank you, Alvie." she kissed him again and turned to go to the shower, but he grabbed her waist and she tensed up. "You sure you're ok? You seem... Tense. Something wrong?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "No, n-no! Of course n-not! It's just that i tried your workout equipment today, a-and i feel tired and sweaty from pushing myself, l-like you do. Let me go and shower, and maybe i can give you a goood warmup…" she said, trying her best to sound seductive. _I hope i'm convincing enough… _she thought, licking his lips and patting his crotch, not knowing it was stained. "Oook… Love you." he said, still keeping watch on her. "Love you, too!" she replied, running upstairs and shutting and locking the bathroom door behind her. "_She's hiding something, i've gotta get to the bottom of this. Ah, Brittany. You sexy minx…" _he thought, chuckling to himself. _Alvin's up to something. He's been so… So distant, lately. Does he really love me, or is he leading me on? Well; if he is, then i know who'll comfort me… A certain blue-clad Chipmunk. Simon... _she thought as she tried to wash her body of the guilt she'd felt. Alvin changed and showered after her, although they both had trouble sleeping that night, dealing with their respective guilt they'd held. Both couples knew it in their hearts, though. They'd fallen out of love with each other; and were yearning to go back to their old flames, rekindled again for the first time in years, problems between them be damned.

_Brittany…_

_Simon…_

_Alvin…_

_Jeanette..._


	7. I Caught Myself

**Chapter 7**

**I Caught Myself**

"_Something's wrong….I can feel it in my gut...or… am i just going crazy? No? Can i really be going insane?_" Alvin tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He knew something was wrong. Jeanette only being inches away could hear him toss and turn. "_How much longer can I keep this secret. All these weeks hanging out with Simon. Going behind Alvin's back. All I had to do was tell Alvin the truth. But...It hurts me just as much._" She shed a tear. Silently. She didn't want Alvin to know that she was awake, let alone crying in the middle of the night. Alvin silently sighed and got out of bed heading to the couch. Jeanette kept her eyes opened turned away from him watching him leave.

Meanwhile Simon and Brittany were having a fight. "Seville that is my pillow." "And what does it matter Brit, It's going to end up on the floor anyways." "SHUT UP SIMON!" They both stood quiet staring at each other. Simon's expression changed from anger to annoyance. "Whatever Brittany I'm gonna go sleep on the couch goodnight." He picked up his pillow and a blanket. Looking at Brittany one last time and then shutting the door. Simon sighed and walked to the couch. Brittany put her hands on her face and began to cry. "_I'm so sorry, Simon._"

The next morning Alvin woke up by the sun hitting his face. "_Damn it it's so fucking bright_" He got up and and yawn as he headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he checked the room to see if Jeanette was there. There she was asleep. Alvin was kind of shocked. "_Why is she asleep it's almost 11 in the morning._" He closed the door and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. He looked around his fridge and grabbed some orange juice. He really wasn't in the mood for eating breakfast so he kept it light eating a peach.

Brittany was awake earlier than expected. Guilt was keeping her up not letting her sleep peacefully. She headed to the living room where Simon was at. Watching sleep peacefully her guilt rose. "_Shit...I don't know how much longer I can hold on to this feeling._" She headed back to her room and began to cry once more.

Jeanette finally woke up putting her glasses on heading to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and noticed the orange juice box missing. "_He got breakfast._" "Hey babe." Jeanette gasped and fell backwards. "Alvin you scared me." Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay Jeantte? You've been acting really jumpy lately. More so than usual." He helped Jeanette up. "N-no I'm fine Alvin really l-love" "You sure? You're not pregnant are you?" Her eyes went wide. "ALVIN NO!" "Alright babe chill it was just a question." She blushed and looked down "I-I'm sorry that question took me by surprise." Alvin kissed her forehead. She looked at him as he gave her a smile "_I'm sorry, Alvin._" She couldn't look at him straight in the eye but she tried. "I'm gonna go shower Jean" "G-go ahead Alvin" He walked past her grabbing his towel. "_She's been acting really strange these past couple of days._" He thought as he waited for the water to warm.

After finished his shower he headed to his room to change but something caught his attention. Hearing a voice in the distant almost whispering. Alvin slowly creeped up to the living room getting closer and closer. He leaned behind the door now able to hear much more clear. "So 3 is fine? Stop it. No, no more of that." Alvin was more curious than ever now. "_Who is she talking to?_" Jeanette started walking towards his direction. He had no choice but to stay in his position. It was either he got very lucky, or he has some explaining to do. "Fine, but no more that was the last time. Alright I'll see you later I gotta go. I love you too." "_What the fuck?_" Alvin couldn't believe what he just heard. Angrily he headed to his room to dress."_Who was Jeanette talking to? And why in secret? My gut feeling is getting worse. I have to find out what's going on with her._" Alvin sat in his living room. Angry as hell. Just waiting for 3 o'clock. "Alvin are you in here?" "Yeah babe, what's up?" "I'm going to shower and then head out for uhh the mall with Ellie." "Oh, really? T-that's good babe." "A-alright I'm going to shower now." She turned away and his expression turned from a fake smile to a serious face.

In the shower Jeanette was blushing. "_I hope Alvin doesn't think it's weird. He didn't ask me any questions I should be fine. Relax Jeanette play it cool._" Alvin was watching the clock just waiting and waiting. Jeanette started to pack her bag and wallet and grabbed her keys. "I'm going to start heading out Alvin." "You're taking your car?" "Y-yeah why?" Jeanette started to panic a little. "Doesn't Eleanor usually like to pick you up? "_Shit think of something Jeanette_" "E-ele's low on gas and needs to have her car in the shop." she blurted out. _Oh, i hope that was convincing enough… _she thought, starting to sweat nervously. Turning quicker than she usually does, her strange behavior caused him to raise an eyebrow. _I'd better tail her, see just where she's going to and who's she's meeting with. _As soon as she pulled away, he gave her a five-minute headstart so's not to tip her off. He followed closely behind and parked a few blocks away from the mall. Making sure to park in a place where his car wouldn't get towed away. _Just what're you up to, Jean?_ He was focused, more so than he'd ever been in highschool. Just on her and who she'd planned on meeting. He watched from a distance, then he saw them. Simon and Jeanette. Their words were inaudible, but it wasn't so much the words he'd been focused on. No, not their words, but their actions. She'd jumped straight into his lap, something she'd never do to him. She pulled him straight into a deep kiss, not really caring that they were in public, they'd just been lost in lust… "My place this time?" Simon asked, a big grin on his face. "No, let's go to a hotel, let them clean up after us." Jeanette said, snickering. Alvin was in a shocked rage; his veins pulsed and once they'd left, he let out an anguished "DAMNIT! DAMN HER! DAMN HIM!" He was so mad that he couldn't think straight. "FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKK!" he yelled as he slammed his car door shut; gunned the engine, and sped off. _Brittany, I need you so much right now… I'm broken. I need you, and I need a drink. Fuck my life; and fuck you, Jeanette… _Tears of angst and enraged sadness swept over him, and his mind went to a dark place. Possibly never to return.

He drove as fast as he could going way over the speed limit passing by traffic before he reached a lonely area and parking. The radio played his music quietly as Alvin stood there just listening and staying quiet thinking to himself. _So that's why Jeanette was acting jumpy. Why didn't she just tell me? I didn't expect this from her. It….It hurts. Fuck I really thought we were over this but then again I have no room to talk as I'm doing the same. _Alvin reached for his phone and just stared at it. _I guess I'll talk to her about it when she gets home. If she gets home. _ He texted Jeanette saying. "We need to talk." Alvin turned off his phone and turned on his car heading back home. The long drive home would help him think on what to tell her.

Meanwhile Jeanette felt her phone vibrate. She was pulling back from Simon's kisses and checked her phone. A text from Alvin. She read it to herself. Suddenly she felt sick. Her stomach turned upside down. Guilt began to resurface. "Jean, what's wrong?" She stood quiet not saying a word. "Jeanette? Are you okay?" Jeanette looked up at Simon. "Please take me home Simon." He raised an eyebrow and said, "but why Jea-" "Simon I'm not going to ask again please take me home... Now." "Sure." They both got dressed and headed to Simon's car. The ride back was quiet and awkward. _Oh no what is wrong with Alvin. Does he know? But how? _Simon pulled up and looked over at Jeanette. "Thanks Simon I'll text you later if anything happens" "A-alright I'll be here if you need me." She gave him a weak smile and walked out of his car towards the house. Her heart was racing, she was nervous opening the door. More nerves entered her body when the lights came on as she walked inside, closing the door behind her. And there he was. Alvin. Sitting on the corner seat staring at her with rage and sadness. Both of them stayed in silence. Staring at each other.


	8. Single Again

**Chapter**** 8: Single Again**

There they were eye to eye in a quiet room. No noise just Alvin and Jeanette staring at each other. She finally got the courage to speak. "H-hi Alvin." Alvin simply stared looking mad and calm all at the same time. "How's Eleanor doing BABE?" "S-she's doing g-good why are you emphasizing b-babe?" Alvin smirked, getting up from his chair. "Because I saw what you were doing today babe." She raised an eyebrow, getting more nervous. "What a-are you sa-saying?" Alvin walked closer to her. "I said, I saw what you were doing today, Jeanette. You didn't see Eleanor at all today." Her eyes went wide. "What a-are you talking about Alvin?" He laughed. "Did you have fun with my brother? I know about it Jeanette, lie all you want, I caught you." She began to tear up. "Alvin, I-" "Apologies mean nothing, I've seen your disgusting actions. You cheated on me Jeanette. I should've realized it sooner." Tears began to fall out of her eyes. "I never thought you of all people would do this. Is that why we fell apart? You got feelings for Simon again and didn't tell me. This could've been over a long time ago." Jeanette began to cry. "Alvin I-I don't know what happened. It felt so wrong yet so right to be around Simon again."

He sighed, "It's okay. I know how you feel." She looked up at him with pink and puffy eyes. "W-what do you mean?" He turned around looking back to her. "I also cheated on you….With Brittany." She gasped. Her heart shattered into pieces. Those words echoed in her mind. _I also cheated on you...With Brittany._ "What the fuck, Alvin! Are you fucking serious?" "Oh, don't be a fucking hypocrite now, Jeanette! Yeah I'm fucking serious! If you had told me you wanted to break up with me just to go back to my dorky nerd of a brother, with a heavy heart, i'd have let you. But no, Jeanette had to go behind my back. How could you?" She glared at him. "I don't know Alvin. It kinda happened." "Well yeah, same here. It "kinda happened." " They stared at each other again. Alvin shook his head in disappointment and sighed. "Look, keep the house. I'm gonna go find a place to sleep. Do whatever you want, i couldn't give a shit; mess the house up, have all the sex you want. Just don't come crying back to me if he hurts you. At least; maybe Brittany will care, unlike you, Jeanette." he spat, taking his keys and heading out the door. Jeanette heard him gun his engine and sped down the driveway. She slumped down in agony. Now that he'd left, she let out an anguished scream. After she finally stopped crying and hyperventilating, she called her now-boyfriend, Simon over. "Si? He… He knows about us, Simon. I-i need you to come over. Please." she said. "I'll be right there, Jeanette." he replied. All he got was a dial tone as she hung up, still in too much grief to say anything. Simon was usually a rational thinker, but this time he didn't give a second thought. He rushed over to Jeanette's house and there she sat, on the steps leading to her bedroom, which was upstairs. She had a terrible headache from the recent breakup and doing a lot of crying.

Meanwhile Alvin was driving in the night turning on his phone and pressing play. _**Here is a new Big Sean song. **_

_**Yeah, what happens when it's too good to throw away?**_

_**You either let it go bad or go away**_

_**(I need to pray)**_

_**I'm single again (single again)**_

_**Told 'em we'll be better off friends (uh)**_

_**Maybe I should just focus on me (on me)**_

_**And slow down, don't rush romance**_

Alvin looked at the radio. _Well shit ain't this about me_. He stopped the music and called Brittany. "Hello?" "Hey Brit." "What's up, Alvin?" "She knows. About us. " "Oh, shit." He sighed. "You need to call Simon." There was a pause on the phone line. "And tell him about us. Tell him; it's over, Brit." "Why would i tell him that, Alvin?" "Because, Brittany... Him and Jeanette… Had s-sex." "WHAT THE FUCK?! Alvin I'll call you back." And she hung up. Brittany was pissed as hell. She dialed her now ex boyfriend. Simon was driving to Jeanette's house and heard his phone ring. _Aw shit, it's Brittany_. He answered it. "Hey Br-" "FUCK YOU SIMON, I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND JEANETTE YOU DISGUSTING RODENT!" "Brit, I-" "NO SIMON WE ARE DONE I'M THROWING YOUR SHIT OUT THE WINDOW. FUCK YOU!" With that she hung up on Simon before he could process or offer an explanation as to why and how this happened. Brittany launched her phone across the room. She opened her window and began to throw Simon's clothes out the window. "You little shit! If you were here, i'd bust your fucking glasses, asshole! Shit; hers too, that bitch!"" She began yelling and crying, continuing to throw his things out the window.

Simon tossed his phone feeling guilty as he drove to Jeanette's house. _This is a lot worse than I thought. What the hell's happened to us?_ He arrived at Jeanette's house. Simon walked up to her front porch and saw a single light turned on. Arriving at the front door he turned it and walked in slowly. "Jeanette? Jeanette, where are you?" Simon made his way to her bedroom and saw her. There she sat; on the steps leading to her bedroom, with a terrible headache over the recent breakup and argument. "Jean. I'm so sorry." He hugged her while she sat there not making a single movement. "What did I do Simon?" She whispered. Simon didn't say a word, he just hugged her and stroked her hair. He rocked her back and forth, doing his level best to soothe the sniffling and heartbroken Chipette. "We'll figure something out Jeanette. Just relax, i'm here for you, hon." _I feel… Safe around you again, Simon. That old flame, it's there… Now i know why i still was feeling protective around you, Jeanette. It's because i loved you, even after you chose my brother. Those feelings have returned. _He helped her to her bedroom and they stripped down into their underwear, holding each other close, Jeanette holding him just a little tighter, silently crying into his chest. "Jeanette, it's ok. Alvin hurt someone so sweet; so trusting, no longer." he said, stroking her hair. "I hurt him too, you know. I can't help but wonder who started it first." Jeanette replied. "No time to worry about that, let's go to sleep, Jeanette." he said. "You're right, Simon." she replied as they drifted off to sleep.

Alvin reached the parking lot and parked his car. He looked up at the sign that read "Motel Inn free breakfast and wifi." He walked up to the night window and pressed the bell. A short skinny brunette walked up to Alvin. " Hello, how can I help you?" "Can I get a room for the night?" "Umm let me check and see if we have something available for you." The front desk person began to type on her computer searching for rooms. "Ah, here we go we have a room with a twin size bed, is that alright?" "Yeah that's fine." Alvin answered. 'Alright here is your key and your room is downstairs to the left." "Thank you so much." Alvin grabbed his card key and headed to his temporary room. He walked in and turned on the lights and headed to the bed. _Fuck. What a crazy ass day. Jeanette and I are over, Simon and Brittany probably are as well. I never thought Jeanette of all people to do this to me. I really thought she loved me…_ He stared into the ceiling hearing nothing but silence.

Alvin reached for his phone and saw his pictures with Jeanette smiling and hugging. _Fuck, Jeanette. Why the fuck did we have to go through this?_ He sighed and put on his earbuds and pressed play on his phone.

_**A heartbreak in mid December**_

_**You don't give a fuck**_

_**You never remember me**_

_**While you're pulling on his jeans**_

_**Getting lost in the big city**_**  
**

Alvin began to tear up. _Fuck._

_**I miss your face**_

_**You're in my head**_

_**There's so many things **_

_**that I should have said**__**  
**_

_Jeanette. Jeanette… _The tears now openly fell.

_**I hope you get your ball room floor**_

_**Your perfect house with rose red doors**_

_**I'm the last thing you'd remember**_

_**It's been a long lonely December**_

_**I wish I'd known that less is more **_

_**(I miss you and i wish you well)**_

_**But I was passed out on the floor **_

_**That's the last thing I remember**_

_**It's been a long lonely December**_

He texted Brittany. _Motel Inn. U know the place, babe? _His phone made a "ping" sound as she replied. _Yeah i know the place. See u in 20-25 minutes. Alvin…. I love u. _He smiled when he read that. _Love u too, Brit. See u soon._ He sent the text and shut the screen off, waiting for her. On her end; she could only read parts of the messages through a cracked screen, but she knew anyway and went to see him. 'Hello, young lady. How can i help you?" the receptionist asked when she arrived. "Hi; uh, i-i'm here looking for a young Chipmunk, A-alvin Seville?" she inquired. "Ah, yes. Nice boy, but he looked in pain. Downstairs to your left." she pointed out. "Ma'am, that makes two of us." she replied. _Huh; what is this place, heartbreak hotel? _The receptionist thought sarcastically as she shuffled her paperwork. She could use a drink. Maybe when she'd finished her shift.

Brittany knocked on Alvin's door and sent him a text. _I'm here. _Alvin heard his phone go off as he dried his face with a towel then checked his phone. He opened the door and there she was. Brittany Miller. The girl he initially fell for. "Come in, Brit." He closed the door behind her, locking it shut. They both sat at the edge of the bed. "So it's finally over, isn't it." "Yeah you left Simon I left Jeanette." "Funny how that turns out. We are all guilty though, Alvin." "Yeah, I know. We all fucked up. Bad." Brittany looked at Alvin. "Are we gonna forgive them?" He looked at Brittany. "I think we should all forgive each other. We all fucked up. It's a guilt that isn't gonna go away." They both stayed quiet just sitting on the bed. "Come on Brit, let's get some sleep we've had a long ass day." She nodded and they stripped to their underwear and began to go under the sheets. She cuddled up with him. _This brings back memories of me and Alvin back in High School. What happened to those times?_ Brittany looked up and saw Alvin looking at her, his eyes tearing up as he fought the tears back. He couldn't though and cried into her chest. _Alvin's usually the strong one. This isn't like him to cry. _She thought as she held him, soothing him by caressing his hair. "Alvin Seville, crying? I never thought i'd see it." She said. "Even the strongest ones cry, Brittany." He replied, sniffling as she helped him dry his tears. "Ssh, Seville. I'm here. We know what it's like now, to hurt and be cheated on." "Not helping, Miller." he said. "Hush now, let's get some sleep." She smiled, kissing his cheek and turning off the lights as they went to sleep.

_I think I love you again Alvin Seville. _

_I'm pretty sure my feelings are back for you again, Brittany Miller._


End file.
